


Mehr als eine Affäre?

by SaliaMicney



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 10 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, Heartache, Letters, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliaMicney/pseuds/SaliaMicney
Summary: Joey hat eine Affäre mit Seto. Dabei hat er sich in den jungen Firmenleiter verliebt. Doch dem bekennende Eisklotz scheint das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Aber ist das wirklich so? Interessiert sich Seto so wenig für den blonden Duellanten, oder gibt es da vielleicht ein oder zwei Dinge die er an dem anderen mag?





	Mehr als eine Affäre?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Dies ist der beginn einer kleinen Story die ich vor einigen Jahren auf einer anderen Seite bereits veröffentlicht habe. Nun möchte ich sie auch hier mal online setzen. Ich hoffe das sie euch gefallen wird.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

_ Prolog _

  
  
Spät in der Nacht war nur ein Zimmer in der Kaiba Villa hell erleuchtet. Es war das private Büro des ältesten Kaibas. Dieser saß grübelnd an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf ein ehemals gefaltetes Papier, das er in seiner Rechten hielt. Es war ein kurzer Brief, der ihn so sehr zum Grübeln brachte. Die recht unsaubere Handschrift störte ihn nicht einmal, als er erneut den Brief las.  
  
_Lieber Seto,_  
  
_mehr als einmal habe ich dich gefragt ob ich nur eine Affäre für dich bin. Du hast mir nie darauf geantwortet. Ist es wirklich nur Sex für dich? Ich verstehe aber nicht warum du es dann zulässt das ich bei dir einziehe oder mein Leben mit dir teile. Warum Seto? Warum hast du es zugelassen wenn da nicht doch Gefühle im Spiel sind? Und ich meine nicht nur meine. Liebst du mich vielleicht auch? Erwiderst du diese Gefühle?_  
  
_Du weißt dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe es dir mehrmals gesagt. Genauso wie ich dir dutzende von Dingen gesagt habe die ich an dir liebe. Kannst du mir nicht eine Kleinigkeit sagen die du an mir liebst?_  
  
_Bitte Seto, sag mir dass ich nicht der einzige bin mit diesen Gefühlen. Sag mir dass da mehr ist als nur Sex. Sag mir das du mich genauso liebst wie ich dich! Bitte gib mir diese Sicherheit!_  
  
_In Liebe_  
_Joey_  
  
_P.S.: Falls du es tatsächlich neben der ganzen Arbeit bemerken solltest das ich nicht da bin, ich bin zu Yugi gezogen!_  
  
Seufzend legte er das Blatt beiseite und griff nach dem Glas, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Gedankenverloren schwenkte er das Glas in seiner Hand und beobachtete die blutrote Flüssigkeit dabei, wie sie hin und her schwankte. Gestern Abend hatte er den Brief auf seinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Seit dem kreisten seine Gedanken um den blonden Chaoten. Er wusste von den Gefühlen des anderen. So oft hatte er die drei Wörter von dem anderen gehört. Wie konnte er da nicht davon wissen? Es stimmte auch das Joey ihm gesagt hatte was er an ihn liebte. Aber er hatte nie so etwas gesagt. Geschweige denn die drei Worte, die der andere so gerne hören wollte.  
  
Der Chaot war bereits am Morgen gegangen. Das hatte er heute Morgen von Roland erfahren. Jetzt wusste er zumindest wo er war. Jeder andere würde sich fragen wie es dazu kam das er nicht mitbekommen hatte das seine Affäre sich aus dem Staub machte. Er kannte die Antwort bereits darauf. Er hatte gearbeitet. Außerdem hatte er den Blonden ja nicht in seiner Villa eingesperrt, dieser hatte immer die Möglichkeit gehabt zu kommen und zu gehen wie er wollte.  
Erst durch diesen Brief war ihm das Fehlen aufgefallen. Würde sein Bruder noch in der Villa Leben, wäre dieser vermutlich schon gegen Mittag bei ihm gewesen und hätte ihm von dem Auszug erzählt. Doch Mokuba hatte schon vor einem halben Jahren seine eigene Wohnung bezogen.  
  
Sein Blick legte sich wieder auf den Brief.  _~Was erwartet er von mir? Das ich_ _eine 180 Grad Wendung mache, damit er Glücklich ist?~  _Nachdenklich leerte er das Glas. Es war nicht das erste Glas das er in dieser Nacht geleert hatte. Der Alkohol trieb ihn vermutlich auch dazu,nach seinem Füller und einem neuen Blatt Papier zu greifen. Zögerlich begann er einen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
  
_Mein lieber Joey,_  
  
_siehst du was ich geschrieben habe? Ich schreibe „lieber“. Glaubst du das schreibe ich ohne Grund? Ich habe einen guten Grund dafür, dazu komme ich später noch._  
  
_Ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt dass du nicht mehr in der Villa bist. So ruhig war es schon lange nicht mehr hier. Eine Ruhe die ich sogar sehr genieße. Aber das willst du nicht hören, nicht wahr? Du willst etwas ganz anderes von mir wissen._  
  
_Ist es nur Sex für mich? Hättest du mich das vor drei Monaten gefragt, ich hätte dir mit einem klaren Ja geantwortet. Aber heute kann ich es nicht. Es wäre eine Lüge. Du weißt genau das jemand mich dazu gezwungen ein Versprechen abzulegen das ich nicht Lüge. Ich habe Mokuba gegenüber noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen und ich werde damit jetzt nicht anfangen!_  
  
_Ich kann es nicht fassen dass ich tatsächlich diese Zeilen hier schreiben. Aber ich hab jetzt damit angefangen, dann sollte ich es auch beenden, nicht wahr?_  
  
_Du willst von mir wissen ob es eine „Kleinigkeit“ gibt, die ich an dir Liebe. Jetzt kommt noch etwas was ich nicht fassen kann: Auf Anhieb fällt mir sogar etwas ein…_


End file.
